Between Raising Hell and Amazing Grace
by Joie23
Summary: He never wonders about heaven. Why should he? He's a demon, he's going to end up in hell anyway. Just like he deserves.


_Dedicated to all those that remain dreamers..._

He often wonders about death. And because he just knows he's going to die someday, he often wonders about "life after death", too. He believes in a heaven and a hell because that's how his father raised him up. He can imagine a hell, he's going to end up there anyway. But he never wonders about a heaven. And why should he? Heaven is not a place for someone like him. Heaven is not a place for a _demon_.

His death is not like he imagined it would be. He dies quickly and painlessly. He dies alone. Just like he always wanted to. Just like he never deserved.

When he actually realizes he's dead, he's not sweaty and his skin doesn't burn. It's not hot and there's no pain in his chest. Instead, he smells salt and pines. He hears the waves and feels soft breeze on his face. He keeps his eyes closed but he's sure the sun is shining over him, too. He feels so calm, like he never felt in years. He's confused but he also just wants to enjoy while he can. He's scared it's all going to dissapear as soon as he opens his eyes. The sea, the sun, the calm. _What's going on?_

„_Oh come on, just open those beautiful eyes already._"

He's dead so he can't be dreaming. But it sure seems like he is. Her voice is so familiar yet so distant. He's quite sure he knows who's voice it is. When they were both alive, her voice was the one who sang to him every night to help scare away the nightmares. Even when she was taken away from him, she managed to keep the nightmares away. He simply dreamt about her.

„_Caroline?_"

He finally opens his eyes and finds her smiling at him. His sweet Caroline is smiling sweetly at him. Suddenly, the sea and the sun don't matter anymore. He hugs her and kisses her all over again. And she's not complaining at all. She's just the same. She keeps looking into his eyes like she can't get enough of the blue in them. Blue has always been her favourite color. His eyes were her favourite kind of blue. She also holds his hand as tightly as she can. And she talks. She keeps talking and talking and it doesn't annoy him at all.

She says there's no heaven and there's no hell. At least not like the ones he imagined. She explains that life itself is beautiful enough to be compared to a heaven. And life is also painful enough to be called a hell. Every man goes through heaven and hell while he's alive so when he dies, his soul is already tortured enough. "Life after death" is a gift given to those who managed to stay the best versions of themselves in every phase of their lives. It takes him awhile to absorb her words and when he finally speaks again, he just whispers he doesn't deserve this kind of "life after death".

„_But_ _I do. Besides, everyone deserves a second chance, dear._"

He tries to understand her last words but , she showers him with kisses and he immediately forgets all about heaven and hell. If she says this is theirs "life after death", then he trusts her. And he's going to enjoy this version of eternity. How could he not? She's here to share it with him. Nothing else matters.

Suddenly, everything starts to shake. It takes him a few seconds to realize it's actually him who shivers. He opens his eyes and finds himself lying in his own bed at the Boarding house. He notices Caroline who's standing close to his bed and keeps looking at him worryingly.

„Are you okay?"

She asks and he rolls his eyes at her trying to remain cool. She shakes her head and leaves muttering something about him being "an asshole", but not before demanding his presence in the living room as soon as possible.

It was a dream. Everything was just a _stupid dream_. How could he believe that everything was true? Even for a second? It was all too good to be true. His painless death, the sea and the smell of the pines, even _she_. He feels so stupid and so naive. He blames himself for believing in something he can never have. He blames himself for being a _demon_ and not having a right to even dream about that kind of eternity or as she called it, "life after death".

But then her last words start to echo in his mind.

„_Besides, everyone deserves a second chance, dear."_

And finally, he understands.

He smiles widely and rushes to the bathroom to get ready. She's going to be really pissed if he doesn't hurry up. When he appears in the living room, Stefan and Elena look at him strangely. Something's not right with him, they acknowledge.

„Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence. Alert the media, 'Lena."

„I'm sorry for the wait, _dear_. It took me this long because I had this great dream and I just didn't want it to end. Actually, _Caroline_, you were in my dream too. It was really nice."

When they realize he's not being sarcastic or just mean, their jaws almost hit the floor. Stefan and Elena suddenly look at each other for explanation. Caroline is just rapidly blushing. He smirks when it takes her a few minutes to roll her eyes and tell him to stop playing with her. She's still a bit flustered and he thinks she's actually quite sweet.

When all the blushing disappears and Stefan and Elena stop giggling, they finally pay attention to the subject of their little meeting. But his mind's focusing on something more important.

He made a decision. He's going to make the best of this _second chance_. And he's starting with her. He's going to deserve to have an eternity with her someday. Because nothing else really matters. Only his sweet Caroline.

**P.S. I just wanted to thank all of you who review, alert, favourite and just read my stories. I really appreciate it :)**


End file.
